


Pretty boy

by ChazMoon123



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, I've been playing too much witcher 3, Lambert's a little shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Lambert loves to tease people, but his favourite person to tease must be Geralt. His reactions are the funniest to him, but maybe there are things he tries to mask with his jokes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, mention of past Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Pretty boy

"Come on pretty boy, light those beziers so we can take a break."

Geralt did as Lambert said, but grimaced as he did so. Once he was done Lambert leaned against the stone table, while Geralt stood watching the little box, the cause of so much of their problems.

"Stop calling me that..."

Lambert perked up at the barely audible gruff voice of his brother "What was that?"

"I said, stop calling me that." Geralt looked up into his eyes, yellow like his, but not the same. He was older than Lambert, had more sorrow in those amber orbs, which now held a kind of warning Lambert was most likely going to ignore.

The younger witcher smirked in amusement. Did him calling Geralt 'pretty boy' bother the older man that much? Now that was an opportunity he couldn't pass off. "What, pretty boy? I'm sorry but I can't do that pretty boy. It's what you are afterall." His smirk only grew wider as Geralt's face stiffened further, eyes narrowed at him.

"It's just not true." Geralt huffed.

"No? I think it is. I think you're the prettiest out of all of us."

Geralt didn't answer him this time, instead he turned his back to the other man. Lambert saw his face tighten in a different emotion for a quarter second as he turned away, one that made his smirk fall altogether. He frowned, wondering what had gotten into his brother.

"Geralt?"

"Just...don't." the White Wolf stayed quiet for a while, leaving Lambert confused until he spoke again, much quieter this time "I'm used to you being a jackass in general...but you have to stop this. Making fun of the way I look constantly. I'm used to humans calling me a monster, a mutant, a beast. I don't want the same from you."

When Geralt finally turned back to face him Lambert almost dropped his jaw in dismay. Did Geralt really think he was genuinely making fun of his appearance? Did the big oaf think he wasn't handsome? Did he think Lambert called him pretty because he was the opposite of that?

"Geralt-- Are you-- Do you think I don't mean it when I call you pretty?"

The way Geralt snarled in answer did a lot of things to Lambert's body, things he had a hard time concealing "Of course I don't think you mean them. You jest and play. You never take anything seriously."

Lambert had to snort at that "Now now big boy, that's just not true. I take my job very seriously. And I do think you're handsome."

"Fuck you."

"If you want," the younger witcher smirked shamelessly, giving Geralt an appreciative onceover.

He almost snickered when Geralt stumbled back. He must have smelled the tides of increasing arousal coming off of Lambert as an attempt to convince him how much he meant his words.

"Are you serious?" Geralt squinted at him.

Lambert uncrossed his arms and straightened up, walking slowly but surely towards Geralt, like a black cat stalking its prey. He saw the other man's face flash in panic, his eyes betraying him. The slits of his irises were filling out significantly, darkening his gaze as he watched Lambert approach.

He stopped right in front of Geralt, taking him in. "I'll admit I joke a lot. Calling you pretty boy is a half joke. Mainly to remind myself to not wank off to thinking about your cock down my throat since you and Yennefer--."

"We're not together." Geralt blurted out in a rush, making Lambert raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"We decided...that we're no good to each other. But we do care for Ciri. So she came to help."

"Hmm. So...if I were to drop to my knees right now to suck you off, there would be no angry sorceress threatening to kill me afterwards."

"Fuck Lambert-, no. There would be none."

The devilish smirk was back on Lambert's face as he dropped to his knees hard in a swift motion, hands reaching out to grip Geralt's thighs. The muscles spasmed under his fingers, but he was too distracted to notice in favor of staring right at the buldge in the older man's breeches. He ran his palms across those toned thighs, making Geralt tremble subtly.

"Lambert-" a growl escaped Geralt's mouth as he leaned into the other witcher's teasing touches. And gods what that voice did to Lambert's already hardening cock.

"Patience Geralt," he whispered, untying the laces at the front agonizingly slowly, using his teeth, looking up at Geralt the whole time. His eyes were so dark, nowhere as dark as potions made them, but they were close. When he pulled the breeches low enough to free Geralt's cock, strong fingers reached down to grip his hair, making Lambert moan in approval.

Under different circumstances he might have teased Geralt a bit more, made him beg to be sucked off, but now they were short on time so he wasted none to swallow as much of his erect cock as he could in one swoop. Geralt choked on a breath, fingers tightening in Lambert's hair as he pressed to slide further down, and then then off, one hand coming up to spread the spit on Geralt thoroughly in swift jerking motions that had him moan beautifully. And then he went back to work that gorgeous cock, sucking and swallowing until Geralt wasn't able to form full coherent words.

"Fuck, ah, fuck, Lambert. You're--" he shuddered as Lambert took him in his mouth fully, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat effortlessly. He was trying really hard not to cum, Lambert could tell. But two could play this game. So he sucked harder, quickened his pace and swallowed Geralt whole as much as he could. He held onto the older witcher's thighs, preventing him from moving as he brought him closer and closer to completion.

"Lambert- Fuck- Please," Lambert moaned around his mouthful, not having expected Geralt to actually plead. He didn't mind one bit though. He slid off completely, his hand replacing his mouth momentarily as he panted, looking up at Geralt's hazy eyes. Fuck he was so beautiful. How could he think he wasn't? The idiot.

"You look so gorgeous, I wish you could see yourself. Fuck, you taste so good too. I wonder if your ass tastes this good. I wanna spread you open with my tongue and explore, bury my cock deep in you. Fuck you until you believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are."

The way Geralt's grip tightened in his hair, eyes slipping closed and head tilting back, hips leaning forward to fuck into Lambert's grip more told him he was really close now.

"Let go Geralt. Come on, cum down my throat." he sank down on Geralt's cock one last time, not the least bit surprised that he came in that exact moment, a deep groan escaping him as he shook through it. Lambert swallowed and slid off breathlessly, panting hard as he watched Geralt try to compose himself. His own cock pulsated hotly, screaming to be touched, but watching the white haired man had always been one of Lambert's favourite things to do.

He was kind of surprised though when he was pulled by his hair to stand, into a rough and messy kiss. Not that he minded. Despite how tired his jaw was he explored the other witcher's mouth with as much as enthusiasm as he could muster. They separated soundly, breathing deep as they looked into each other's eyes.

"That was--"

"Orgasmic?" Lambert grinned.

Geralt groaned loudly in answer, but he was also half smiling "Shut up Lambert."

"Make me,"

The older man snorted as Lambert wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You're terrible you know that?" His eyes drifted to the younger witcher's erection quite visibly straining his breeches and pulled him in closer, humming with satisfaction when Lambert moaned against him. "Want me to help you with that?"

"Shit, I want nothing more pretty boy," he moaned, wriggling against Geralt's thigh for some much needed friction. He let his head fall against Geralt's torso, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he felt his breeches being opened and his cock pulled out, felt the older man's calloused hands on him. He whimpered, beacuse fuck it, this was his brother in arms. He didn't care.

Geralt hummed again, deep and resonating in his chest, sending pleasant tingles down Lambert's spine as he began to jerk him, spreading precum around to make his fingers slide easier, his other palm sliding up Lambert's bare stomach under his shirt. He was so close and he didn't care one bit, not when one of his wet dreams was coming true.

"Haa- Geralt- Geralt-" he broke off into a needy moan and came all over Geralt's hand, slumping against him. Geralt didn't seem to mind, taking the other witcher's weight easily as he let the aftershocks rock through him. Lambert turned his head in time to see Geralt lick off his cum from his fingers, felt his spent cock twitch in interest. "Fucking hot," he husked.

"Hmm." he surprised Lambert with a gentle kiss to his temple and a pat on his ass as they leaned back from each other.

"That wasn't half bad," Lambert commented, tucking himself away with a satisfied sigh and a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Was pining after Geralt healthy? Maybe not. Had he been doing that already for way too many years now? Of course he had.

"You said something about fucking me open too."

Lambert snapped his head up so fast he thought he might faint "Wait you actually want that? Because I'm fucking down."

Geralt gave him that rare small smile that made the rugged White Wolf look softer than what should have been allowed, and made Lambert's heart do weird things. "I let you suck my cock and jacked you off Lambert. I'm open to more fucking."

"Just fucking?"

Shit, he wasn't supposed to say that and sound hopeful. He should have been happy with just the fucking. Or should he? He felt panic rise in his chest, stomach fluttering uneasily.

"I...wouldn't mind spending more time together. Not just for fucking. After we get back Ciri. The Path gets...lonely. And...as much of a jerk you can be sometimes, I really do like you."

Lambert couldn't help the biggest grin taking over his face even if he wanted to "Sounds like a plan big guy. Now let's grab this shitty box and get off this shitty mountain. We have a curse to lift and a daughter to retrieve."

Geralt pulled him into one last kiss before they made their way back to the fortress. "I won't forget."

"Me neither." Lambert breathed against his lips, dazed. Welp. Guess wet dreams can come true afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man. I'm way too into The Witcher 3. As I was playing I thought of this so I wrote it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated haha


End file.
